Harry Potter & the Opaleye
by cokeboy
Summary: Its Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and a select few of Hogwarts Quidditch players get chosen to play against other schools for the Quidditch School Cup. Who will be chosen? Read and find out!
1. Letters

Summary Its Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and a select few of Hogwarts Quidditch players get chosen to play against other schools for the Quidditch School Cup. Who will be chosen? Read and find out!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed doing his potions homework but he couldn't concentrate because he had two things on his mind at the moment. Hermione because ever since she kissed him at the end of fourth year he couldn't stop thinking about her and Voldemort because he'd been having countless nightmares about him rising and the Death Eaters.  
  
It was 11pm one hour to Harry's 15th birthday and harry was playing with Hedwig his owl when another owl started tapping on the window. It was Ron's owl Pigwidgen. Harry opened the window and let Pigwidgeon in; he pulled the parcel off the owl's leg. He picked up the letter on the top of the parcel first and starting reading:  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Well it wouldn't be too happy at the dursleys. How have you been? Mums asking Dumbledore if you can come and stay with us, I will get back to you soon. You'll never guess, but there's a NEW broomstick out called the Bullet ace. You have to see it it's amazing. You know how there's a spot for keeper on gryfinndor quidditch side well mum says she will buy me a nimbus 2000 if I get the spot cause its on sale now. I've been practicing all summer, Fred and George reckon I'm pretty good. Anyway I hope you like the present I got it from a Chudley Cannons game I also chucked in some sweets incase you got hungry.  
  
Well I will see you later.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry opened the parcel finding a Chudley Cannons T-shirt, bright orange with a big cannon logo in the middle. Harry tried it on and it fit perfectly. There was also a little note attached saying  
  
Harry I thought you might like this T-shirt. The cannons are having a great season this year I hope they win the British Quidditch cup.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry took it off and got up to put it in the wardrobe as another owl swooped in the window and landed on top of hedwigs cage. It was a letter from Hermione. He ripped it open and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday 15th. Are you having a good holidays, I am I've been in Ireland so I got you a good luck charm, I hope it gives you luck for this year. Well you told me to give you any news on Voldemort well he hasn't stuck once yet. I bet his gathering more men. Anyway I might see you at Ron's.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
On the back on the letter was a little plastic slip with a green leaf inside it. Above it, it said "Four Leaf Clover, carry with you for good luck. Harry decided it was time for some sleep so he put the letter and presents under his bed and fell asleep.  
  
Harry woke up the next day to find a another owl in the room with a little package on its leg, he must have left the window open he thought. He didn't recognize the owl at all, it was a tiny white owl a bit smaller then Ron's. He pulled the package off the owls leg and opened it. It was a necklace; it had a long silver chain and a small glass ball at the end that kept shining. There was a letter underneath which said:  
  
Harry  
  
Happy Birthday mate. You must be wondering what that necklace is, well the small globe at the end flashes red when danger is around. Anyway I'm fine at the moment just doing a job for Dumbledore. I have to go, sorry for the small letter.  
  
Snuffles  
  
Harry put the necklace on and got dressed to go down stairs. He put his shoes on and went down stairs to have his breakfast. When he finished he sat on the couch and watched the news with the dursleys.  
  
"A man has been found after being missing for 3 weeks," Yelled the newsreader.  
  
"His boat supposedly sank off Scotland's West coast so the man swim to a small island. He Survived there for 3 weeks before a small plane flew over and nearly got shot down by the flare he shot into the air." Uncle Vernon & Dudley cracked up laughing but stopped after Aunt petunia give them a dirty look and yelled, " Its not funny at all. Poor man being starved on an island for 3 weeks I'd like to see you two do it." They imminently stopped laughing and went back to watching the news. Harry got up and went back to his room to get ready for work.  
  
Yes Harry had a job he got so bored on the holidays that he decided to find one. It was at a local bookshop called Applebee's Boook Shop. He worked there every weekday 10am to 4pm with a one-hour lunch break. Harry grabbed his bag in his room, yelled bye to the dursleys but got no reply then walked out the door. It was a horrible day outside, the sky was all cloudy looking like a storm was coming. Harry had a 15-minute walk into town to the bookshop but he was running late so he decided to run. Harry got there just before the shop was supposed to open. He went to the back of the store, said hello to Mr. Applebee who was reading as always then went and joined Barry his work mate in the main room. Harry mostly sorted books and served people around the store  
  
A couple of weeks went by when Harry got a letter from Ron asking him to stay.  
  
Hey Harry  
  
Mum said you can stay for the rest of the holidays. My cousins are coming from overseas there looking forward to meeting you. Hermiones coming too she said she would pick you up this Friday at 11am.  
  
From Ron.  
  
Now harry had something to look forward too. The rest of the week passed by quickly. Harry easily talked Uncle Vernon into letting him go even though Harry still would have gone without his permission.  
  
Harry packed his bags on Thursday night so they were ready for the next day. He stacked his bags in his room and went to bed.  
  
He woke up when the sunlight hit his eyelids in the morning. He looked at his watch it said 9:30am so he quickly got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. He was ready with 10 minutes to go till 11. He went up stairs to lay on his bed and wait for her to arrive.  
  
5 minutes later he heard the doorbell from downstairs. Harry made his way down but stopped half way down the stairs. He could hear Uncle Vernon at the door.  
  
"Yes. What do you want young lady?"  
  
"Hi. I'm here to pick up Harry." Said a sweet voice harry recognized as Hermiones.  
  
"HARRY GET DOWN HERE" Yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Yeah I'm coming." Harry said as he stepped to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Hiya Harry." Hermione greeted.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Harry replied. Harry got closer to the door and was amazed that this was the same Hermione, as he knew from last year. She looked completely different harry though she looked beautiful. Her hair was not bushy like last year it was smooth and wavy. She was wearing tight muggle clothes, which harry thought made her look really sexy.  
  
"Well err you look umm different Hermione, in a good way I mean." Harry said feeling really weird.  
  
"Thanks harry. My dads waiting out the front in his car." Harry picked up his package and made his way out the door. He said bye to the Dursleys and went to the car with Hermione.  
  
Harry could tell the grangers were rich by the car and by the suit Mr. Granger was wearing. Mr. Granger looked like he was in his 40's, he was kind of tall and his hair was starting to turn gray.  
  
The trip to the burrow took a couple of hours. On the way Hermione told him about her trip to Ireland and her dad asked lots about the magic world.  
  
When they finally arrived they said goodbye to Mr. Granger. Then went and knocked on the burrows door. 


	2. The Burrow

The Burrow  
  
  
  
The door opened and Mrs. Weasley was standing there. She grabbed harry and gave him a hug.  
  
"Oh Harry how have you been" she said. Then she gave Hermione a small hug and invited them inside.  
  
"Where Is everyone Mrs. Weasley" Harry said.  
  
"Ron is out playing Quidditch with Fred and George, and Ginny is in her room grounded. You can take your bags up to Ron's room if you want. Sorry Hermione you have to sleep there because all the cousins are staying in Ginny's room."  
  
"That's ok" Hermione replied and they made there way upstairs to Ron's room to dump their stuff.  
  
"I wonder why Ginny's grounded" Hermione said.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go and find Ron."  
  
They made their way to the block of land where Ron was playing Quidditch with his brothers. "HEY RON WE ARE HERE," Harry yelled. Ron zoomed down to the ground. "Hey guys I was just practicing for the Quidditch team I want to be keeper this year. When did you get here?"  
  
"We got here about 10 minutes ago, Ron. When are your cousins coming I thought they would have been here already" Hermione said.  
  
"Jeez Hermione you look really good with the new hairstyle."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"My cousins are coming in a week from Australia. They are taking portkeys over."  
  
"So it won't take very long then?" Harry asked.  
  
"It will take them a while because they have to catch lots of portkeys. Because portkeys aren't that long they have to catch one from Australia to Hong Kong, to Germany to England." Ron replied.  
  
"Why is Ginny grounded?" Hermione wanted to know.  
  
"I don't know mum just said that she got caught using her wand in a inappropriate way."  
  
Hermione started giggling.  
  
"Why are you laughing Herm."  
  
"Don't worry." She said as Fred and George came down on there broomsticks.  
  
"Hello Harry & Hermione. How have you been?" They both said.  
  
"Whoa, Hermione you're looking quite sexy today" Fred said.  
  
" Yes quite smashing actually." George added.  
  
"KIDS, DINNER." Mrs. Weasley yelled.  
  
They all went inside for dinner. Mr & Mrs. Weasley, Percy and Ginny were all at the table waiting.  
  
Mr. Weasley, Percy and Ginny greeted them then they began eating dinner. After they finished Mr. Weasley said he had an announcement to make.  
  
"Well you all know I have been getting higher up in the ranks at the ministry well next week I'm getting upgraded to Vice Minister of Magic."  
  
"Your Joking" George said.  
  
"No I'm not joking"  
  
Everyone starting cheering and Hugging Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Well done Mr. Weasley" harry said.  
  
"Thanks harry."  
  
  
  
A/N: next chapter coming soon. It will start getting better soon I promise. Please Review. 


	3. Bad

A couple of days had past of playing Quidditch in the garden and mucking around the house. Everyone seemed to be happy even Hermione who was missing the company of Ginny still grounded. Hermione was the center of attention; all the guys were trying to impress her with lame jokes and slick moves on their brooms. The night before she overheard Harry and Ron talking about how beautiful she had become and was glad she let her auntie give her a make over.  
  
Molly Weasley was busy making sure the house was in top conditions for the relatives coming over. She had everyone cleaning and fixing stuff. Harry was assigned to sweeping the leafs off the paths. After a while Ginny came out to join him. It was the first time apart from dinners he had seen her.  
  
"Hey Ginny. Aren't you grounded anymore?"  
  
"Nah not anymore but I'd rather be locked in my room than fuckin' sweep," Ginny snapped. Ginny had changed alot over the summer. She wasn't shy anymore and had a really bad attitude towards everyone now. "Mum wants you to have a break. She wants me to take over."  
  
Harry went inside to join Ron and Hermione for a break.  
  
"Sorry Harry did you have a clash with the moody cow?"  
  
"Yeah Ron what's wrong with her at the moment?" harry asked.  
  
"She's trying to be really bad. Mum says its just puberty but she's been grounded a couple of times this summer."  
  
"What was the other thing she was grounded for?" hermione asked.  
  
"She got caught smoking by mum," Ron answered. Harry and Hermione couldn't believe Ginny doing anything like that. "Lets have lunch. I say a game of Quidditch after it. Whattayasay?  
  
~  
  
A while later Hermione was watching the boys playing Quidditch when she saw Ginny walk behind a bunch of trees. Hermione walked over to see what she was doing. Ginny was smoking a Cigarette.  
  
"GINNY! What are you doing smoking?  
  
"Hay Hermione. Would you like one? They're Fuckin' awesome," Ginny replied.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Try one Herm. Why do you have to be so good all the time? No one will know anyway."  
  
" I dunno. Maybe just a couple of puffs." Hermione took the cigarette from Ginny and nervously took a puff then another puff then a couple of more puffs. "Wow. I really liked that gin."  
  
"I knew you would."  
  
"So Gin I've heard you've been having fun with your wand all summer." Hermione giggled.  
  
(A/N Sorry. It's been a long time but I thought I would try and finish this story. I'm just starting to get things going. In a couple of chapters it will get into the main story. Thanks for the review KV.) 


End file.
